


夹心硬糖 19车

by qazwsxedcrfv



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwsxedcrfv/pseuds/qazwsxedcrfv
Summary: 车





	夹心硬糖 19车

omega冰凉湿润的吻幻想了Steve身体里最原始的欲望，他环住Bucky的腰，两人的唇舌很快纠缠在一起，毫无章法的吻着，他们之中谁也没有经验，但亲吻从来不需要指导，遇见了爱的人便会自己学会。  
玄关，沙发，地毯，柜子，餐桌。他们都衣服脱了一地，到达房间的时候两个人身上就只剩下两条内裤了。Bucky忍不住笑出了声，他捧着Steve的脸，眼神在他脸上来回扫视：“我们就像两个没做过爱的傻逼一样急。”  
“没错。”Steve再次抱住了Bucky，他推开房门，和Bucky一起倒在了床上，他们都胸膛紧紧贴在一起，Bucky的手指插在alpha的金发里，把他的发丝揉乱，指腹挨着Steve的头皮擦过，Steve顺着omega线条优美的下颚线往下吻，吮吻着他脖颈上的凸起，深陷的锁骨，肩膀，胸膛，然后咬住了他的乳尖。  
Bucky发出一声惊呼，陌生的感觉刺激着他，乳尖上传来阵阵的酥麻，他连尾椎都软了下来，下身更是硬的不像话，他扭动着腰腹，嘴里喊到：“别！不…不要…”  
Steve却没有理会，他抬起他蓝的过分的眼睛看着Bucky，里面流动着稠软并且炽热的爱意，Bucky软了腰，alpha的信息素坚定霸道地缠上来，Bucky身下一片泥泞，两人的信息素纠缠在一起，闻起来越是意外的和谐。  
Steve的手游走在Bucky的腰腹上，他划过omega练的坚硬完美的六块腹肌，拇指在哪块消失于内裤边缘的三角上滑动磨蹭，最后隔着一层单薄的布料握住了Bucky的性器。  
Bucky喘息着，他不敢去看Steve，也不知道手脚怎么摆，刚进门时的气焰都消失了，现在的他不过是个任人宰割的小羊羔。  
Steve的手指隔着布料刮搔着茎身和伞装的头部，他迷恋地看着棕发的omega在他身下红着嘴唇和眼眶喘息，巨大的满足感和安全感把Steve填满了，他褪下两个人的内裤，俯身又吻住了Bucky。  
这下两个人彻底的赤诚相待了。空调嘶嘶的吐着冷气，屋子里的温度却似乎怎么也降不下来，Steve的手一直向下，摸索到了omega的后穴，那里已经软的一塌糊涂了，润滑的体液湿哒哒地沾到omega的大腿上，Steve轻而易举地插入了两根手指，Bucky战栗了一下，他身体里一阵一阵的发空，alpha已经把他的情欲全部勾了起来，Bucky脑子有点迷糊，但仍知道接下来发生的事，omega顺从地张开了腿。  
Steve惊讶地看着他，Bucky不耐烦地说：“要做就快做，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
alpha得到命令，眼睛里的光亮的吓人，他握住自己的阴茎套弄了两下，便抵住了Bucky的穴口。  
进入的时候没有那么疼，omega的生理结构让Bucky轻而易举地接受了alpha的进入，尽管Steve的尺寸仍是让他觉得撑的慌。  
“慢，慢点……”Bucky咬着牙说。老天，他感觉Steve快要顶到他的胃了。  
Steve把自己整个送入omega体内后差点直接射了，狭小的通道里太过温暖柔软，软肉一层层裹着Steve，一张一翕仿佛想要吃下更多，Steve低喘着抱住了Bucky，然后开始缓慢的动起来。  
“痛不痛？难受吗？”Steve低声问他，他用大拇指擦过Bucky泛红的眼睛嘴唇不住地啄吻着他的脸蛋。  
“可以……可以了。”Bucky说，他感到Steve的手掌包住了自己的手掌，两人十指相扣，alpha的抽送慢慢变快了。  
不一样的快感在Bucky头顶炸开，随着Steve的顶弄，他不断呻吟着，肉体拍打在一起的声音和水渍声在不大的房间里显得格外淫靡，alpha的速度越来越快，Steve俯身咬住Bucky的脖子，用齿尖磨着他脖子上的嫩肉和凸起的锁骨，留下一串牙印也没人在乎。  
Bucky身体里某个地方慢慢起了变化，深处的某个地方缓缓开了个小口，Steve敏锐地感受到了，他向哪儿顶去，换来omega一声尖叫：“不，哪儿不行……Steve……痛…”  
Steve知道自己找对地方了，他很惊喜只是第一次就让Bucky放出了生殖腔：“忍一忍，宝贝……”  
当阴茎整个挤入生殖腔的时候，Bucky几乎是带了哭泣，他脸上带着泪痕，无措地捏着Steve的手，体内的大家伙开始涨大，然后一股股滚烫的精液射了进来，Bucky尖叫着到达了高潮，精液撒在两人的小腹上，Steve死死地抱着Bucky，不断地吻着他的嘴角和鼻尖，他低声安慰着：“没事了，快了……”  
空气里的信息素很快就融合到了一起，漫长的高潮结束后，Steve抽出了自己的欲望，倒在了Bucky身边。  
“你把我完全标记了。”Bucky突然笑了，他挨着Steve的胳膊，Steve眯着眼睛，指尖揉搓着Bucky被汗水打湿的发尖，“对，你现在是我的了。”  
  
  



End file.
